Surprises
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: Cliff wants to make Ann cookies for the spring thanksgiving, but will he be able to make them for her with all the obstacles in his way? A cute AnnCliff Oneshot. Lot's of fluff included for thoseFluff lovers.


_**Disclaimer: …No I don't own Harvest Moon, or any of its characters.**_

_**The only thing I own is the plot…and even that isn't very good. (Hee-hee!)**_

_**Authors note**_

_**Thank you people who are about to read my story, Surprises.**_

_**I feel so grateful to my friend Paige who introduced me to the world of anime and to this fabulous fan fiction site!**_

_**Paige, I owe it all to you. …Well most of it anyway-hehe.**_

_**Well enough with that, go ahead and read the story. (Don't worry; it isn't as bad as I made it sound.)OH, for all of you people thinking "Geez, what a goody two shoes."**_

_**I am no where close to being one of those, I was simply thanking my best friend Paige.**_

_**Yeah…I'm like sugar high right now, so if I said something that might have offended**_

_**You, I'm seriously sorry! **_

_**Yeah, I know I'm babbling but I really can't help it.**_

_**This Fan-fic was supposed to be published on Valentines Day, but…I'm a little late, so **_

_**I hope you people don't mind that its three months late…please forgive me.**_

_**Ok this is a really lengthy authors note, so I will bore you no longer!**_

_**On to the story!**_

**Surprises**

_Present_

Well, here I am, sitting in a mound of flour with egg yolk plastering my hair.

You're probably wondering why I am in this awkward position.

Yes, there is an explanation for what I am attempting to do.

So let's start from the beginning shall we.

You see, today is Spring Thanksgiving—or better known as Valentines Day—and I wanted to make Ann cookies….ok I was ordered to make Ann cookies, but that still didn't mean I didn't want to make her cookies.

But the thing was, I didn't want to make the plain old chocolate chip cookies that every other guy makes. No sir, I wanted these to be special. So you know what I did? ….Of course not so I'll tell you.

_Flashback_

It all began when I was crudely awakened by the shrill beeping of Gray's alarm clock.

I flew out of the warm sheets I was accommodating at the time, and ran out of the room, foolishly thinking the obnoxiously loud beeping I had heard was the fire alarm.

I stopped where I was and blinked my eyes in realization. Then I sighed in relief, thinking nobody had seen me yet.

Well that relieved feeling just about washed off of me as rain washes the dirt off of the leaves. When I looked over to the room next to me, I saw Ann's bright blue eyes peeking at me through a most noticeable crack in the door.

I squinted my eyes, looking closer at the crack in the door…yep, there was no mistaking it, Ann was chuckling quietly beyond the boundaries of the hallway.

It was only then did I realize, I was only halfway dressed!

I looked down and then looked up at her only to have my whole entire face turn a dark crimson red.

Footsteps were heard right next to me, and I turned around to see a very bewildered Gray standing directly behind me.

He looked at me quizically and then pointed down at my boxers. "Dude, what is wrong with you? You know, you're never going to get the attention of Ann that way. The only thing you're going to get is a kick in the balls…if you're lucky."

When I heard this shrewd comment I could swear I felt my face blowing up like a large red balloon.

"I….I…"

I was stuttering horribly!

Suddenly unaware of Ann peeking through the little crack in her door, I proceeded to yell at Gray as if nothing else mattered.

"Who the heck do you think you are? Do you think you're god or something, cus if you think so… your not! So stop saying I like Ann because my feelings for her are completely opposite! She is the last person I would ever like! Understand?"

Startled at what had just come out of my mouth, I instinctively covered my mouth with my hand, preventing any other hurtful things that could've spewed out of my mouth at that time.

But I was too late, I heard at small gasp from Ann's room, when I turned around to apologize, she slammed her door shut.

Even though it was bolted tightly, you could still hear her sobbing from her bed.

I started to walk into my room, only to feel a stinging pain on my right cheek.

I whipped my fist around, forcefully knocking Gray to the ground.

He grunted, while rubbing the spot on his face where I had struck him.

Than he pulled himself up off of the ground and stomped in my direction.

"Nice, real nice, Cliff. You really did it this time. Were you even a little bit aware that Ann liked you? Even if you don't like her, there was no need to say what you had said. Go to your room and when you come out, I want you to go straight to Ann's room and apologize. Because if I catch you coming out of this building without having apologized to Ann first, than boy oh boy, are you going to be hurting by the end of today."

I sneered at him and said reproachfully.

"What makes you think you can boss me around like that? Who are you, my mother? "

I continued to glare in his direction.

"Of course I will apologize to Ann…Just to prove it to you; I'll go and say sorry right now."

Gray smiled and started to snicker.

I just glared at him some more.

Than I decided to speak up and ask him another question.

"Oh, and before I go in there…is there anything else you want me to do?"

He looked at me and said.

"Why yes Cliff, there is something else I want you to do. Before you go in and say you're sorry, I want you to make a giant batch of cookies for Ann."

I gave him a weird look, before asking him the stupidest question on the face of the earth.

"Why do I have to make her cookies?"

Now upon hearing this, Gray started to laugh loudly. All of you know, Gray doesn't laugh that often, so the remark I made must have been pretty funny in order for him to crack up like this.

"Oh my god!" cough…Wheeze. "Didn't you know today was spring thanksgiving?"

He gasped for air, greedily gulping it up.

Well, when I heard this, a disbelieving look spread across my face.

"To….Todd…Today……."

That made him laugh even more.

"Hahahahaha, what the heck is Todd?"

I growled in anger.

"Auugghhh…today is spring thanksgiving?"

Finally, after 15 minutes of Grey laughing like a rabid hyena, (**_Hyena?_**)

I actually got him to calm down.

When he was done gasping for air, I said.

"So, what kind of cookies are you going to make for Mary?"

When he heard this, blood gushed into his cheeks, making his face seem like it was glowing.

I laughed out loud, knowing that Mary was his number one weakness.

"Well…I better go get dressed so I can go get the ingredients for the cookies."

Then, without giving him a second glance, I walked into my room and proceeded to get dressed.

While I was dressing myself, the sobbing from the room next door, slowly disappeared.

Now, the only thing that I could hear was the occasional sneeze or cough.

Finally I was done getting dressed; I picked up a rubber band and tied my hair back in a loose ponytail.

I put my wallet in my pocket and headed out to Anna's house for a recipe.

While I was walking, I noticed Tim—Tim is doctor's real name—walking around in a dreamy state. It was then that I noticed he was lightly holding a blue feather in his right hand!

Naturally I asked him who it was for.

But the only reply I received from him was this.

"Forelliwebeveryhappytogether!"

Well I did not understand I single word of what he had said, so I decided it was best to just leave the poor guy alone for a little while.

Yes, there was only about ten more feet to go until I was at Anna's house, but my hopes were completely shattered, when Mary came lumbering out of the library with a huge stack of books piled in her dainty little arms.

I growled in frustration, knowing I would have to help her soon or else she would drop the huge stack of books right on top of me.

Ironically, that's exactly what happened.

She accidentally tripped over a twig and dropped the whole entire pile of books on top of me. I gave out a little cry. Damn those books were freakin heavy.

I slowly stacked the books in a neat pile on the ground, and attempted to stand up, only to have myself back down on the dirt…again.

I was starting to think I was never going to get to Sasha's house on time to make Ann cookies.

Well, there was no use giving up now, so I forced myself to stand and picked up the stack of books.

"So Mary, where are these supposed to go?"

She just gave me a blank look.

I grunted, those books were really weighing me down.

"Lady! I already asked you, where do these books belong? …My arms are kind of getting numb here."

She looked at me in an understanding way.

"Oh…Ummm…They go…"

I started bouncing up and down; my arms were really getting tired just sitting here full of books.

"Hello…! Is anybody in there?

I guess I startled her or something, because she jumped up in surprise.

"Oh yeah! They go in the spare room of our house!"

It was my turn to stare.

"You have a spare room?"

I continued staring at her, usually; houses around here only had about two rooms.

So I was surprised when I heard her say. 'Spare room.'

She started walking unusually fast.

"It's this way! Just follow me."

I was having a little bit of difficulty keeping up with her. Considering the load of books that had been brought upon me.

Finally, we reached the so call "Spare room."

It was actually a part of basils room that was unused.

I started to chuckle.

"Ha-ha some spare room, this is a crap heap! And to believe your dad actually sleeps in here…"

She pointed over to a part of the floor that was clean and motioned for me to put the books down.

When I set the books down, I quickly made my way downstairs.

Suddenly, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me further into the room.

I tried to get away, but her grip was surprisingly strong.

"Look, I'm not trying to do anything to you…that would be like…eewww! All I want to know is when Grey comes home."

I sighed in relief.

"Grey comes home about 5:00 p.m….why do you want to know?"

She heaved out an enormous sigh before continuing.

"Because I have something to give to him…but that's none of your concern."

I gave her a confused look before continuing.

"Ummm…ok…whatever…"

I gave her one last glance before leaving her in the messy room.

As I was striding down the stairs, I wondered what kind of cookies I should make for Ann.

'_Cliff, maybe you should just give up. That farmer boy Jack is probably giving her stacks of cookies by now, and you can't even gather the courage to ask Anna for a stinking recipe.'_

I silently debated with myself, whether I should go on with the plan, or just give up and go get a few hours of sleep before work.

'_NO! I can't give up now! I'm going to make Ann cookies if you like it or not'_

Unfortunately for me, I was saying the whole conversation--that was supposed to be hidden and locked away in my head—out loud.

I heard a small snort and looked to my right. There was Anna covering her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the laughter that was slowly pouring out of her mouth like a bubbling brook.

I gave her a menacing glare and shouted at the top of my lungs

"OH MY GOD! What is wrong with you people? You all have frickin serious problems!"

Anna snickered some more…much to my discontent. Man, she was really starting to get annoying, who gives a rats ass if I like Ann? Was there such a big problem with that? '_I mean, for heavens sake women, are you even a bit aware of your daughters "little" crush? Geez, she likes my stinking roommate!_

_Now that's got issues. So don't you go laughing at me when you can get all the laughter in the world from Grey and Mary? They are such a silly couple anyway—'_

I was suddenly brought out of my little world with a sharp jab with a fork.

Surprised at having a fork suddenly being stabbed in my side, I naturally let out a yelp of pain.

Still glaring at Anna, I hurriedly snatched the fork away. The look of amusement on her face was quickly replaced by a look of pure hatred…and was that a hint of anger?

I didn't take long to soak in the details, because at any given moment she probably would have struck me with something.

So I did the only thing a smart young man would have done, I quickly darted out of her house and ran all the way to the clinic.

I dashed through the thick wooden doors and proceeded to the nurse's desk.

I was about to ask if I could have a small glass of water before continuing on my tiring mission.

But unfortunately for me, Elli wasn't exactly present at that given moment.

So I lazily plopped myself down on the plush little sofa in the corner in the room, and amused myself by looking at the contents on Elli's desk.

There was a vase of moon drop flowers and a quaint little notepad with a cute purple pen.

'_I always wondered why girls like 'cute' stuff. I'll have to ask Popuri someday…she will be sure to know a lot about that kind of stuff.'_

Then something sparkly caught my eye, it was a silver transparent bag of…assorted chocolates.

My mouth started to water, just thinking about those chocolates was enough to make me hungry. It was like they were saying "Eat me."

Just then, my stomach let out the largest growl I had ever heard since that large New Years Eve turkey dinner.

But of course, that growl was the "Don't Eat another bite or else you're going to barf all over the place."

Now this kind of growl was different, this was the-- "Oh my god, I haven't had anything to eat since six A.M. this morning"--kind of growl.

I longingly stared at the chocolates. It just wasn't fair…

After several mouth watering moments' of torture, I gave in to the rising temptation.

Slowly stepping up from my chair, I cautiously made my way to the delicious desserts.

Right when I was in reaching distance of the scrumptious chocolates, a short fit of giggles burst from the other room. Interrupting the still moment of silence that had come upon the clinic.

Now, I know Tim very well, and he isn't the type to suddenly burst into a flighty fit of giggles.

I admit it would be pretty funny if you saw him do that, but…I highly doubt he will ever be even tempted to do that.

I mean, the most I've gotten out of him, was a small quiet laugh. That's pretty sad…so there had to be an explanation for why someone in his room was loudly giggling.

My earlier destination forgotten, I tiptoed over to the curtains and peered through a tiny space left open.

What I saw was most disturbing to my senses; Tim and Elli were completely absorbed in a little game of tonsil hockey.

Then Tim got a mischievous glint in his eye,--when he does that it only means trouble for the other person that so happens to be sitting by him at the moment.

Elli was that unfortunate person.

He slid his hand down to Elli's waist—so far so good, she hadn't noticed a single thing—then without warning, he groped her butt. How she felt it, I don't know. I don't know how anybody could feel anything through all of those skirts and petticoats.

But I guess the important thing—important to her anyway—was that she felt it.

Now I was quite surprised at the Doctors sudden actions.

Elli paused to look at Tim in a surprised manner, and then she…let out an abnormally loud giggle.

So she was the source of the annoying giggles.

Well, that was it…I wasn't about to sit there all day watching Tim and Elli make-out.

So I silently walked over to the Heavy wooden door, and managed to push it open, when I was about halfway into the doorway I shouted.

"Good luck Tim! Let me know when the baby is due!"

Then without a moment's hesitation, I ran from the shop, laughing loudly.

Well, I guess I should go get a recipe for the cookies. I dared not to go back to Anna's house, so I decided the next best place was The Super Market.

Sasha might have some interesting mixes for me to try out.

That's exactly were I was headed, until I had a run in on Karen and Duke.

They were going at it like a pack of wolves, snapping at each other and of course the occasional slap.

"Duke! You need to pay up. We are getting bankrupt, so I think it would be best for you if you just handed the money over!"

"What are you, my mother? Your dad said it was ok if I held this stuff on credit, so don't get on my back."

"Damn you! You need to freaking pay the freaking money! NOW!"

I just thought it would be best if I left them and their little spat outside. Besides I have had enough distractions today. I needed to get the ingredients and the recipe before Ann gets home and finds me messing around making cookies in her kitchen.

She'll probably get the wrong message and think they're for someone else.

I was finally at the place I was supposed to be, without any distractions!

So I walked in and proudly stepped over to the counter where Sasha was busy stocking different supplies on the dusty shelves.

I tiptoed quietly to where she was and decided to scare her.

"BOO!"

She dropped a couple of bottles of vegetable oil, while emitting a rather loud shriek.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

I laughed loudly; she was related to Karen, thus she was a ditz.

I stooped down lower, helping her pick up the bottles.

After I was done helping her stack them up, I decided this was the best time to ask her.

"Umm…do you have any recipes? I-I—mean cookie recipes? I'm kind of desperate you see."

She covered her mouth, laughing a little as she gathered up some yellowish papers.

"These are my grand-mothers recipes. I suggest the oatmeal cookies if you want to make something different. If you want something that tastes a little homey I strongly suggest the snicker-doodles. But, of course the sugar cookies are quite delicious, if I do say so myself."

I stared at the little slips of paper, trying to decide … I let out a frustrated sound.

"Which one, which one…"

She took the papers from me and replaced them with a newer white one.

"This is one I have been experimenting on…they're called Oatmeal Spice Cookies. They are very good."

I looks at her and gave her a doubting look

"Uh-huh…"

She giggled a little before continuing with her conversation.

'_What is with girls and giggling?'_

"If you're trying to make these for Ann, I can assure you she will like them. From what I have heard, these are his favorites!"

Well this sure caught my attention.

"These—these—are Ann's favorite cookies?"

She started grabbing various ingredients. Then she answered with a small smile.

"They are her favorites By far."

I gave her a grateful look and started to gather flour and other products I was going to need for making the cookies.

She piled some more in my arms and then proceeded to push me through the doors.

"This one's on me! You go get her!"

I stepped back just in time to see the door slam in front of my face. Then I heard the lock being bolted.

Struggling under the weight of the huge bag of objects, I managed to make it in front of the inn before dropping some of it.

I groaned while setting down the box of various ingredients, and then I reached out to pick up the stray objects, only to feel someone's hand brush against mine.

I looked up at the unexpected person, expecting to see Ann.

Fortunately for me, it was only Ann's father Doug.

….Wait…Doug!

'_This is my chance to ask him if I can use his kitchen…hopefully he'll let me.'_

I sheepishly placed my hand on the back of my head and started to blush profusely.

"Hey, Doug…Umm do you think I could…Umm, if It's not too much of a hassle for you…Umm…"

He decided to finish the sentence for me.

"Make-out with my daughter? Kiss her in public? Take her out for dinner? Ask her to marry you? Date her? Now young man, which one is it?"

I stared, unable to comprehend what he had just said.

"Did—did—did you just say…m—make—make-o—out?"

He gave me a disbelieving look.

"Well, what does it sound like I said? Or, you might have been asking me another question. Like for instance, do you want to make love to my daughter? Get her pregnant? Massage her feet? **(…Random…) **Give her some sexy outfit? Make her wear a thong?"

He took a deep breath before saying more.

"Now you know perfectly well, that sex is not allowed before marriage. So I suggest you marry her before doing anything of that category…"

'_Ok…He is going way too far with his questions…I think it's time to calm him down, because I can't take much more of this harassment!'_

I gathered up my courage and decided to yell as loudly as possible.

"NO, I do NOT want to marry her!"

He had a confused look plastered on his grizzly face.

"You don't? Well then son, what do you want to ask me? Since all of those questions aren't answerable anyway."

'_Son? Why the hell is he calling me son? Ok, he has a serious mental disorder…or maybe he's just drunk or something….yeah that's it…'_

"Ok Doug, I want to borrow your kitchen for a few hours, while I make your daughter some cookies…is that all right?"

He gave out a large buff manly laugh, while scratching his beard with his right hand.

'_I'm so happy I don't have a beard…that would be so freaking gross! I'm glad I learned how to shave, or else I would be Mr. Fuzzy man…'_

Shuddering at my recent thoughts, I mumbled a quick prayer of thanks to god, for not making me a burly man like Doug.

Then I stood up and shuffled my way inside, Doug trailing behind me like a dog.

Walking slowly into the kitchen, I put the stuff on the counter and heaved out a large sigh.

At least the task of getting the ingredients was finally accomplished.

Now all I needed to do was make the cookies…but how?

I shut my eyes into tiny little slits and managed to glare at Doug before rummaging through my pocket for the recipe.

After two very time consuming minutes, I found the white piece of paper that withheld the secret of the Oatmeal spice cookies…

Okay…that was really corny, but I could help thinking something like that.

I turned around and motioned for Doug to leave, he gave me pleading look before noisily trudging his way through the kitchen door.

Dumping myself in the nearest chair, a huge feeling of relief spread over my body like wildfire.

Now all I needed to do was make the cookies.

That wasn't so hard was it?

Or so I thought.

Sitting up out of my chair, I flattened the piece of paper against the table, and started to dump in various ingredients.

"One cup of sugar…hmmmm…two teaspoons of baking powder…one cup of flour…"

I mumbled to myself while measuring the correct components for the special cookies.

After ten minutes of so call "measuring", I realized I had put too much of everything in.

My fingers were twitching angrily, ready for the kill.

I plugged my ears, prepared to scream my loudest, when I thought…I'm never going to get these cookies done if I keep throwing these stupid tantrums.

Deciding to do the smart thing for once, I picked up the bowl of the gluey substance, and made my way over to the trash can.

I had almost made it over there, if it wasn't for the handy stool Ann always kept right by the counter.

Unexpectedly, I tripped over the darn thing, while knocking over the carton of eggs in the process.

I flew through the air grabbing at anything that was in my reach.

It so happened, the five pound bag of flour was in my reach, and before I even knew what the heck was going on, I grabbed the bag and dumped all of the powdery substance on top of me.

Coughing flour up my nose, I noisily blew a cloud of the white substance into the air.

That's where I left off at the beginning of the story.

I looked at my surroundings, flour covering up almost everything in site, while the eggs were sliming up the counters and the floor.

I let a tear escape my eye, leaving a clean trail in the flour mask that had been accidentally put on me.

I imagine I must have looked pretty pitiful sitting there on the floor crying, while spreading flour in every possible direction.

Slamming my fist against the hard wooden floor, I screamed in pure rage.

"Why can't anything go right today? Oh Goddess what have I done to deserve this unholy punishment?"

I groaned loudly, unaware of someone else's presence in the room.

"Am I just unloved? Why do I have such bad luck? This is the most unfair thing that has ever happened to me. Oh yes, why the heck did the Goddess let Gray and Mary get together when she doesn't even allow me to make Ann cookies? Man she must really hate me, Oh goddess, please forgive me of any sins I have committed this year, just let me make Ann some cookies for spring thanksgiving…I won't ask you for anything more ever again…"

As I continued with my self pity, someone gave me a huge hug from behind, and said in a soft voice.

"I didn't know you wanted to make cookies for me…"

I shuddered upon hearing this, I was caught red handed in the act.

I turned my head slowly, a crimson flush, slowly spreading across my face.

"…uh…uh…yeah…I did…and…I…I--I…OK! I'm really sorry for saying I didn't like you…cause' what I really mean to say is…I-I……"

She forcefully grabbed my shoulders, and spun me around until I completely faced her face to face.

"Why don't you go ahead and finish what you had to say. I'm curious to see how it all ends. Hmm?"

Getting a determined look on my face, I squared my shoulders and prepared for the worst.

"What I want to say to you might change your future outlook on life…or maybe not…"

Her eyes widened in confusion.

"Huh? What the heck is that supposed to mean? Can you just get to the point…please, that would be nice."

My face fell, how the heck was I supposed to tell her—while she was sitting on the floor right in front of me—that I loved her?

It was as confusing as ever.

More confusing than Rick and Karen dating each other.

Taking a deep breath, I said what had I was supposed to say right from the beginning.

"Ann…I love you…"

She gave me a blank look.

"What?"

Looking her deeply in the eyes, I repeated what I had said.

"Ann, I love you, I have loved you since I moved here, and I will keep on loving you until you finally decide that you love me too. I don't care how long I have to wait, but I will wait until you have come to the decision that you will love me and we will stay together until we—unfortunately—die."

Then I added in a barely audible voice.

"Please don't be mad at me…"

A look of disbelief expanded across her face, while she practically tackled me to the floor, eggs and flour now forgotten, she blurted out in an unbelievably shrill voice.

"Oh Cliff, I love you and I will be more than happy to stay with you forever!"

Well with that said and done, I reached into my pocket and mysteriously brought out a blue feather. (Thanks to Sasha and her trusty supplies.)

Hiding it behind my back, a smug grin stretched across my face, while a mischievous twinkle was in my eye.

Ann let go of me, pointing towards my back.

"Cliff, what are you hiding?"

I grinned further, not about to tell her about the "little" something I was about to give to her.

"Ok Ann, I want you to stand up."

She stood up, while giving me a thoughtful look.

"Ok…whatever…"

I kneeled on one knee, hopefully she was prepared for this, or else she would pound me until I was a steaming pile of roasted Cliff.

Bringing out the feather with one hand, I put the other hand on my knee.

When I pulled it out and showed it to her, I earned a loud gasp.

Inhaling a lungful of air, I proceeded to ask her the question that would change both of our lives drastically.

"Ann, I know I can be a total jerk at times, and I know I only confessed my true feelings for you…uh…"

I glanced down at my watch.

"Exactly six minutes ago, so I really hope this isn't too much of a shock for you. What I'm asking is…Ann, will you or will you not marry me and be my wife until I am inconveniently ran over by a double Decker bus. In which don't even exist in Mineral town, I might add."

She swiftly grabbed the feather away and jumped on me, flinging me onto the ground.

"Yes! I will marry you Cliff and I will choose to ignore that extremely weird comment at the end of your sentence!"

Well after that was all said and done, I decided to make the next best move…by kissing her fully on the lips.

A gasp of surprise emitted from her throat.

She pulled away from the kiss, a bright smile painted onto her pretty face.

"I didn't see that coming."

I smiled and gave her a gigantic hug before continuing.

"Well, now you know to look out for it!"

She giggled, and picked up the slimy egg carton.

"I guess we better clean up before dad comes home, or else he'll have a huge fit and ask why the heck his kitchen is destroyed.

I gave her a nod in return, before kissing her again.

Well, now time for the dirty work. Cleaning up the mess I had made.

Holding hands, me and Ann cleaned up the kitchen, while never letting go.

So much for cookies, cause' we had found something much, much, better!

_**A/N**_

_**Oh my gosh! That was really long! Well, for me anyway, that was about the longest one-shot I think I have ever made!**_

_**I really hope you guys have enjoyed it; I know I've enjoyed writing every single bit of it.**_

_**I mean, there were times I just wanted to give up on it and forget about the whole idea.**_

_**But then I decided I would be disappointing the readers by not finishing what I had just started.**_

_**So now I can say I have actually finished this one-shot!**_

_**Well constructive criticism is more than welcome.**_

_**Thank you guys for reading and just to let you know, I'm not going to ask you to review for it, because that would make it look like I was begging for attention.**_

_**I would be really happy if you did, but the whole reason I wrote this was because I enjoy writing this kind of stuff and you—maybe—enjoy reading it.**_

_**So don't feel like I'm commanding you to review.**_

_**And I'm not going to quit publishing my stuff on this site, just because I don't get a thousand, million reviews on every story.**_

_**I think (in my opinion) that that's a really lame excuse to stop writing, just because you don't get all the attention.**_

_**Aaauuugghh! I'm babbling again…SORRY!**_

_**Forgive me.**_

_**Okay, I'm done talking, hope you enjoyed this story.**_

_**Well see you guys next time!**_

_**Bye-bye**_

_**Kisa-chan-2006**_


End file.
